


Hela Jealous

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, F/F, Fear of loss, Jealousy, Threats of Violence, bad handling of jealousy, being taught what's right, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Hela deals (badly) with jealousy when she sees someone flirting with Reader*Set after Ragnarok*





	Hela Jealous

Jealousy wasn’t an emotion Hela was very experienced with. Why should she be? All her life if she’d wanted something, she took it. It was what she’d been raised to do. For centuries, all she had to do was simply  _ want _ something and she’d go get it. Her first brush with the feeling was just before her banishment. Odin had married and had another child; a son. She’d pushed the feeling back, refusing to believe she could be  _ jealous _ of it. After all, it was merely an infant. And since she was first born, she already had the right to the throne. And then Odin declared a time of peace and everything, including Hela, had gone to Hel. Hela was a warrior, a weapon, Odin’s Executioner and the Goddess of Death. But during a time of peace, she could be none of that. She rebelled and was imprisoned. Her jealousy turned to rage and plans for revenge, but even that had failed.

 

So now, feeling it centuries later as she watched a man flirting with you, was a completely unwelcome and unwanted feeling.

 

It hadn't been bad at first. You’d convinced her, more like pleaded with her, to come with you to party. “The more you get used to being on Earth and around humans, the faster and easier it’ll be for you to get used to it here,” you’d said. And then you’d given her that  _ look _ that she couldn’t seem to refuse. So she came along, standing in a corner and surveying the room as she ignored any humans that tried to speak with her. The only human she had the patience for was you and you were off enjoying your night, laughing and smiling as you interacted with your friends. At least it the night wasn’t  _ all _ bad if she got to see you happy.

 

Until  _ he _ came along.

 

He was handsome, Hela supposed, by general standards. Well groomed, fairly muscular, a cocky grin that some women might find ‘charming’. He was nothing to Hela, but obviously was an old friend of yours, as you greeted him with a smile and a hug. That alone made Hela a little on edge. There was something about him she immediately loathed.

 

Her loathing only grew as the night went on. He spent the most time talking to you, trying to draw you back in if you ever tried to walk away for even a moment, making you laugh, moving closer and closer to you. Hela glared daggers at him, and would have done so literally if you hadn’t forbidden her from harming anyone tonight, clenching her jaw and fists. Hela had lived long enough and watched people enough at parties on Asgard to notice even some of the most subtle flirting. This man wasn’t even subtle. The look in his eyes and the way they trailed up and down your body, lingering in places no friend would let their eyes linger, his body language as he moved closer to you... she’d seen it all before. It was only more frustrating that you seemed completely oblivious to it, smiling and talking as if nothing was going on. She had to fight back a very audible growl.

 

The final straw was when he reached forward, pushing your hair back behind your ear, and then letting his hand trailing lightly down your arm, stopping to gently grasp your wrist. Something in Hela snapped and before she knew it she was storming over, snatching his hand off your wrist.

 

“I’d advise that you keep your hands off my girlfriend,” Hela growled, still gripping his wrist tightly.

 

“Ow! What the hell, lady?” he asked, trying to free his wrist. Hela only gripped tighter. Her grip wasn’t strong enough to break his bones... yet, but it would be if she increased her strength anymore.

 

“Hela!” you exclaimed. “Let him go!”

 

Hela ignored you, leaning in close to whisper in the man’s ear. “Lay so much as a finger on her again and I’ll break  both your hands,” she hissed. “Understand?”

 

He nodded fearfully and when Hela released him he retreated quickly, his hand pulled to his chest, cradled by his free hand.

 

“What the hell was that?” you asked, glaring at her furiously.

 

She shrugged. “I disliked him putting his hands on you.”

 

“Outside. Now!” you demanded.

 

You led her outside, fuming. “You can’t hurt my friends just because they-” You ranted, but once the door was closed behind the two of you she was grabbing you, pushing you against the outside of the house and pressing her lips to yours in a rough, demanding kiss.

 

Your mind told you to push her away. You were still angry! Hell, nearing furious! She didn’t get to scare off your friend and then try to kiss it away! But your body told you to kiss back, to press closer to her. To handle it later and let yourself be drawn in. Your body won out.

 

You pulled her closer, pressing yourself against her and meeting her kiss, just as rough and fueled by anger that melded with desire. You started to become light-headed, oxygen running low, and Hela broke the kiss, letting you breathe and regain enough air before kissing you again. But this time it was different. Less rough, but somehow more... desperate, needy. Her hands came up to cradle your face. You could just barely feel them trembling. That set off alarm bells in your head. You’d  _ never _ known Hela to tremble, not for anything.

 

You were the one to break the kiss this time, leaning your forehead against Hela’s. “What’s wrong?” you asked, still panting for air.

 

“I’m fine,” Hela said, her eyes closed.

 

“You’re  _ not _ fine,” you said, placing a hand over one of hers. “You’re acting strangely and you’re trembling. I want to help, but I can’t if you keep me in the dark.”

 

She sighed. “I saw that man touching you and I... I just...”

 

“Were you jealous?” you asked. “You don’t have to be. He’s just a friend.”

 

Hela leaned her head back, opening her eyes, and gave a small, slightly bitter chuckle. “If the way he was looking at you gave any indication, he doesn’t see it that way.”

 

“How was he looking at me?” you asked.

 

Hela raised an eyebrow. How could someone so intelligent be so oblivious? “Like he wanted to take you to bed. I’ve lived long enough and seen enough that I can recognize when a man or woman lusts over someone.”

 

Your face grew warm, red spreading across your cheeks. “That’s not... he doesn’t... we’re just...” you stumbled, trying to process what she’d said. You’d never thought of your friend that way, but looking back, trying to look at his behavior in another light, it did seem a bit odd.

 

“Perhaps to you,” she said. “But he thinks of you differently. Although, now maybe he’ll stop his advances.”

 

Right. The  _ incident _ . “Speaking of, we still haven’t talked about what happened. Just because you were jealous, doesn’t mean you get to hurt my friend!”

 

“I wasn’t jealous!” Hela exclaimed, crossing her arms. “I merely disliked him trying to take what’s mine!”

 

You furrowed your brows. “Did you... you didn’t think I was actually going to fall for him, even if I  _ had _ noticed him flirting, did you?”

 

“Of course not!” Hela scoffed. Her words and tone were incredulous, but she glanced away, unable to meet your eyes.

 

Deciding to pretend her words were true, for now, at least, you reached a hand out, cupping her face and guiding her to look at you. “Then what’s going on? You know I wouldn’t leave you, especially not for someone I’ve never had feelings like that towards, so what’s wrong?”

 

She took a moment to respond, gathering the right words and the courage to say them. Finally, she said, “I couldn’t stand even the thought that I might lose you. Or that you might be taken from me. I’ve... already lost everything else. My home, my throne, most of my power, the life I knew for centuries, even my people forgot about me. I can’t have that happen again.”

 

Your heart started to break. “You’re not going to lose me,” you said.

 

“That doesn’t make the thought any more bearable,” she replied.

 

“I can’t even imagine what it must be like, but that doesn’t make what you did okay,” you said.

 

“How should I have acted?” Her words weren’t defensive, but curious. Something you’d noticed recently was that she was genuinely trying to learn.

 

“You tell me,” you explained. “Get my attention, ask to speak to me alone, and let me know. Or, if you’re uncomfortable with that since you’re still getting the hang of using your words to express yourself, maybe something more subtle. Coming over and, I don’t know, maybe putting your arm around me. A sort of subtle display that we’re together. That’ll usually deter someone unless they’re either very determined or an oblivious idiot. Just don’t come over and physically harm and threaten them, okay?”

 

Hela nodded. “Okay.” She hesitated a moment and then said, “I’m... sorry.”

 

You gave her an encouraging smile. “It’s okay. You’re still learning. And you didn’t harm him too much. Mostly just his pride, probably.”

 

“Thank you,” she said.

 

You leaned up, pressing a quick kiss to her lips. “Do you want to go home?”

 

“Don’t you want to stay with your friends?” she asked.

 

You shrugged. “My social battery is getting low. And there’s been enough excitement for one night. Right now, I want to go home and cuddle on the couch with my girlfriend.”

 

After a quick goodbye to your friends, you and Hela went back to your apartment, cuddling on the couch and putting on a random movie. Her arms were wrapped tight around you, just shy of a little too tight, holding you close to her. It wasn’t nearly as tight as she’d prefer to hold you, but her Asgardian strength would crush you if she did.

 

You moved closer to her, resting a hand on her arm. A silent indication of ‘it’s okay. I’m here’. Her grip loosened just slightly. Neither of you paid very much attention to the movie, with you falling asleep halfway through. Hela remained awake, focusing on the feeling of you resting in her arms, and once the movie ended, she carried you to your bed. You stirred slightly as she set you down, but didn’t wake, and the moment she laid down beside you, you were unconsciously reaching out for her. She held you close again, careful not to wake you.

 

She remained awake for at least another hour. After everything in her life, sleep didn’t come easily to Hela, and for a long time her dreams had alternated between prisons in the form of cold, rocky wastelands and fiery explosions as her home was destroyed. But with you here, close and safe, those dreams normally lessened in how bad they were. Sometimes they were even good. With the events that had transpired that evening, the dreams could go either way, but knowing that you’d still be there with her when she woke up, she let her eyes drift shut.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, Marrilyn  
> Hope y'all enjoy this!


End file.
